Self-Defense Class
by aurimaedre
Summary: Eponine's been taking a self-defense class and Enjolras wonders how effective it really is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. **

**This was a prompt for Sabrina's birthday. **

"You really think that because of a few self-defense classes you can beat someone up, Eponine? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard of!" Enjolras said in a slightly condescending manner.

"Enjolras don't be dick to your girlfriend." Combeferre said, trying to defuse the mounting tension between the blond and the brunette. The rest of the Amis nodded their head in agreement. It was a regular Friday evening in their normal room at the Musain and the party was just starting.

"I hardly think stating a fact could liken me to a dick, 'Ferre. Just because she has been taking a college credit self-defense class does not mean she is prepared for a real world attack situation. There are also other variables to consider that will always factor. I just don't want her to get over-confident and get into a situation that would end badly." Enjolras stated logically.

"You know nothing, Enjolras." Eponine said with a glare that would reduce most of the Amis to an apologetic puddle.

"I don't know… I think Enjolras needs a demonstration Eponine. He obviously doesn't believe in your bad-assness." Grantaire slurred.

Eponine put her hand on her hip and faced Enjolras, "What do you say, Enjy, care to put your money where your mouth is? The rest of the night's drinks on you if I win and if you win… well, I'll just let you come up with whatever you see fit." Eponine said with a wink.

Enjolras eyes widened considerably and darkened at her flirtatious tone when she basically said he could come up with whatever he could imagine. "You sure you want to do this Eponine? I would hate for you to have to get hurt…" He said in an equally flirtatious manner.

Eponine sauntered up to him and placed a hand on his well-muscled chest and let her fingers trail up and down it suggestively before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Come and get me, Enjy."

Enjolras shuddered, "Oh I will, don't you worry about that… and you know I hate that name." He whispered back seductively.

Eponine stepped back and smirked, "I know."

The guys had already moved the furniture out of the middle of the room, therefore missing the mounting tension between the brunette and the so-called marble man. Courfeyrac looked up at the two, "So before we start, any rules you want to instill?"

"No groin or head shots." Enjolras said without hesitation.

Eponine nodded her head in agreement. "And whoever can get the other on the ground first is the winner. If we add in grappling then this spar will never be over."

"Alright now that everyone's bets are in and an agreement has been reached you can begin!" said Courfeyrac.

"Wait, you placed bets on us?" Enjolras said incredulously.

"Duh." said the collective voice of the Amis.

"Who's the favorite?" Enjolras demanded to know.

"Eponine."

Enjolras glared as he started circling around Eponine, trying to figure out the best way to attack. Eponine mirrored his movements and slunk around like a cat weighing all of her options. She knew that Enjolras was too impatient to wait until she decided to attack first and that would be his downfall. So she decided to bide her time and watched his movements like a hawk so that she would be prepared at any moment.

Eponine didn't have to wait long before Enjolras charged at her, intending to grab her from behind in a hold. She dropped down to the ground and let her leg swing out and kicked his legs out from under him, catching him by surprise and causing him to land on his ass.

The Amis hollered in laughter while Enjolras looked pissed huddled on the floor. "I believe, as per our agreement, that you will be buying these boys drinks for the rest of the night, Enjy." Eponine said, mirth coloring her every word. She bent down closer to him and patted him on the shoulder, "And maybe next time you should reconsider your opponent before starting a fight. I wouldn't want you to over-confident and get hurt."

Enjolras glared at Eponine retreating figure and decided that he wasn't going to let her have the last word.

Eponine opened the door of her apartment to see Enjolras leaning against the door frame, waiting for her to answer.

"I demand a rematch." He said instead of a greeting. His arms were crossed over his tight, grey henley emphasizing his well-established physic. Eponine wanted to groan at the figure he made standing outside her door.

Eponine scoffed, "And what makes you think you would win in a rematch?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't underestimate you this time… and this time grappling is okay, but still no groin or head shots. And we go until one of us gets pinned." He said sternly.

Eponine sighed and stepped aside to let him into the apartment. "If you really want to subject yourself to more ridicule then alright, let's do this."

Enjolras' eyes were dark and narrow with an emotion Eponine couldn't name. On most men she would have called it lust, but seeing Enjolras display that emotion was practically improbable outside of their bedrooms since he made a point to normally remain composed at all times. "Like I said, I'm prepared this time." He said.

They cleared away some of the living room furniture and faced each other. The first round was over almost before it started with Eponine perched on Enjolras chest, effectively pinning him.

"Pinned ya." She smirked.

"You weren't playing fair." He pouted, his arms pinned above his head. He was also trying to not focus on the fact that Eponine's body was pressed intimately against his.

Eponine smirked and pressed closer to him so that she was right beside his ear. "Did you expect me to fight fair? You only said no groin or head shots."

"But the rules of sparring…" Enjolras said breathlessly.

"Are null and void by your own statement at the beginning. And besides, I grew up on the streets; you should have expected this… I'm rather disappointed." Eponine tsked in his ear.

Enjolras moaned softly before replying, "Best two out of three."

Eponine rolled against him slowly and purposely, causing another soft moan, as she stood up. "You're on."

The second round took a little bit longer, ending this time with Enjolras pinning Eponine down.

"Now look who's the victor." Enjolras smiled down and Eponine, obviously pleased with his win.

"There's still another round. And besides I've won two whereas you have only won one. I'm still ahead." Eponine said struggling against his hold. She was still trying to find a way to reverse the situation and win.

Enjolras laughed at her attempts, "That's true, but the only ones that matter right now are these three."

By then his stance relaxed enough that Eponine knew she could make her move. She bucked her hips up and shifted her weight to the side and flipped him, delighting in his look of shock as he tried to brace himself for a fall.

"Don't you know that the first rule is constant vigilance, Enjy? I mean, I will still give you that win out of pity… but we really know who the winner is now."

Enjolras scowled and stood up ready for the last round. This round took the longest and was definitely taking a toll on the two. It had turned into a sensual dance between the two and both were trying to ignore the lust and emotions swirling around them so that they could keep that competitive edge. Both wanted to win and that drive only seemed to heighten the atmosphere between them.

Finally, Eponine had him pinned. They were both sweaty and breathing heavy; staring deep into the other's eyes.

"Pinned ya, again." Eponine whispered in his ear, mirroring her moves from the first time. Enjolras moaned again, lost in his own daze.

Sensing that he wouldn't pull a move similar to the one she did a minute ago she let her hands relax on his forearms and slowly move down so that they were pressing into his chest. He looked up at her, eyes glazed over, as she bent down so that her lips were within centimeters of his own. She could feel the hitch in his breathing at her closeness, "I win." She whispered into his mouth.

"I see that." Enjolras panted.

Eponine leaned back and started drawing random shapes along his chest and smiled when she made him shudder. "Now… what shall I do with you? After all, as the winner I should get to claim a prize." She teased.

Enjolras eyes darkened even more at her words.

"But what shall it be?" She said, shifting in his lap to make him groan. "I could… make you dress in an 'I support the monarchy' shirt… or I could have you clean my apartment… or I could give you designated driver duty for all the Amis meetings." She mused.

She turned her attention back to the man pinned underneath her and moved her hands to his stomach, tracing his abs and bent down closer to his face. "Or I could just have you admit that you were wrong."

Enjolras scrunched his face in pain. "Yes, that will do. I don't believe I have ever heard the great 'Jolras admit he was wrong before." Eponine taunted as she let her hands go underneath his shirt.

At feeling her bare hands on chest Enjolras snapped and flipped them over so that he was now on top and pressed against her. He hung his head in the crock of her neck and rambled incoherently. "Fine, you were right. I was wrong. Just… sexy…. love… You win." was all Eponine could make out and she opened her mouth to retort about his lack of mental focus when her own flew out the window as she felt his mouth on her neck and moaned.

Enjolras continued to kiss her neck in between words, "If you think you are going to get me to do anything that involves getting off this floor you are crazy."

Eponine smiled and turned her head so that their lips were aligned. "Oh, really?"

Enjolras gazed at her intently, "Yes, I have big plans for this floor and you are not getting up until you are truly satisfied at my repentance for every doubting that you could take care of yourself." He finished before letting his lips finally meet hers.

After a while he broke the kiss panting, "I love you." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. It was the first time either of them had used the word and Enjolras was waiting with baited breath for her response.

"I know." Eponine said before pulling him back in for a passionate kiss to convey all the love she felt for him.

Enjolras let himself fall into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her to pull her as close to him as physically possible and knew that even though she did love him, due to the pains of her past, he would have to wait to hear those words. And he would gladly wait centuries for her.


End file.
